Some electronic devices (e.g., cameras, video camcorders, digital cameras, cellular phones, smart phones, computers, televisions, automobiles, personal cameras, action cameras, surveillance cameras, mounted cameras, connected cameras, robots, drones, smart applications, healthcare equipment, set-top boxes, etc.) capture and/or utilize images. For example, a smartphone may capture and/or process still and/or video images. Processing images may demand a relatively large amount of time, processing, memory, and energy resources. The resources demanded may vary in accordance with the complexity of the processing.
Images may vary widely in their characteristics. For example, different images may vary widely in illumination, in the number and kinds of objects shown in the images, in the textures and structures shown in the images, etc. Because of the wide variety in image characteristics, consistent image processing may be difficult to achieve. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve image processing may be beneficial.